


Pense à moi

by Lana_Maundrell



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Maundrell/pseuds/Lana_Maundrell
Summary: One moment ... one event ... one news ... can change your life forever ...
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Pense à moi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!  
> Actually, I planned my next upload to be a sequel of "Apprend moi" but, unfortunately, life got in the way ... I'm aware that the content of this story might not be liked by everyone but writing it helped me to cope with the sudden loss I had to experience.
> 
> I'd like to thank Mondax for not only beta-reading the story but also being there for me in difficult weeks.

“Chérie, I’m home! Sorry for being late,” Delphine said as she closed the door behind her. Cosima didn’t respond though and just now she noticed how quiet the house was. Normally, there was always any kind of sound: either music, the TV, Cosima humming, or even talking to herself.

“Chérie?” The Frenchwoman asked again while shrugging off her coat before heading for the living room. There she found her girlfriend sitting cross-legged on the couch with what looked like a piece of leather clothing in her lap. She was staring straight ahead, her hands stroking the leather. “Cosima?” Delphine walked closer and slightly touched her shoulder. The dreadlocked woman jumped and turned her head to face the blonde. Her eyes were puffy and red. “Cosima, what happened?” Panic raised inside Delphine and she kneeled down beside her, putting one hand on her knee. Cosima’s lower lip quivered as fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks.

“She’s dead ...”

“What? Who?”

“Sarah ...” And with that, Cosima broke down and buried her face in Sarah’s leather jacket.

“Mon dieu”, she muttered under her breath as she got up and took Cosima in her arms which only led to her crying even harder. “I am so sorry ...” The blonde didn’t know what else to say so she stayed silent, just slightly rocking Cosima and stroking over her hair.

“This is so unreal”, Cosima broke the silence with a muffled voice.

“What happened?”

The brunette sniffed and pulled back. Wiping her face with the palm of one hand. “This is just unfair. She only went to the grocery store because Mrs. S forgot the milk when some guy stormed in with a gun in his hand,” she started, interrupted by sobs every now and then. “Then ... things must have gotten out of control and she got shot.”

It was no secret that Sarah and Delphine didn’t go along that well but the news hit her hard. And she couldn’t even start to imagine what it must feel like for Cosima. Losing a friend is already really unbearable but losing your sister?!

“How is Siobhan? I suppose she already knows?!”

Cosima nodded. “She called me after the police had been at her house. I wanted to go over but after grabbing my coat, I saw her jacket and ...” She shook her head slightly. “I just couldn’t.”

“Let’s go together then,” Delphine suggested. “Siobhan should not be alone now.”

One hand in Cosima’s, Delphine knocked at Siobhan’s door. Moments later, the woman opened the door and both Delphine and Cosima were surprised at how calm she seemed. Cosima let go of Delphine’s hand and almost threw herself in Mrs. S’ arms. She kissed her temple as her eyes started to water.

“It’s okay, chicken”, she softly spoke.

“I am very sorry, Siobhan.”

“Thanks, love. Come on in. Felix is in the kitchen.”

The three women made their way to the kitchen where they saw Felix at the table. He didn’t look up, his eyes fixed on the cup he was holding tight in his hands but he was probably looking to nowhere. The way he looked was a far cry from his normal sassy personality. Cosima pulled back from Mrs S and put a hand on Felix’s shoulder. He looked up at her with red eyes, drains of tears still visible on his cheeks. Then he got up and hugged Cosima tightly.

“Why?” He asked, sobbing.

“Does Alison already know?” Cosima asked as everyone got as comfortable as they could in the living room given the circumstance - Siobhan in her armchair, Delphine on the couch next to Cosima, holding her in one arm, and Felix on the other side of Cosima.

“No”, Siobhan answered. “It’s too fresh ... I couldn’t get around to make any phone calls. But I’ll take care of that.”

Mrs S always felt protective over Cosima, she was Sarah’s biological sister after all. It was only Sarah though that she had in foster care. Her mother gave her away after they couldn’t handle her rebellious behavior anymore. Cosima was heartbroken losing her twin sister at the age of 13. But secretly they managed to stay in contact, unbeknownst to their parents but with the help of Mrs S. Losing Sarah for a second time, and this time for good, didn’t feel fair to Cosima. She was only 26, her whole life was still ahead of her.

“We better meet up with her. Ask her to come over. I don’t think she could handle hearing it via phone,” Cosima suggested, knowing Alison well even if she wasn’t that close to her cousin. It was always Sarah who helped her break out of her uptight family.

“You know how much I hate it when people are all mysterious and not being upfront about what’s going on,” Alison complained after Mrs. S opened the door. She only watched her silently for a moment before she took a step to the side to let her in. “Oh ...” Alison’s face slightly dropped as she noticed that something serious must have happened.

“Come in, love. Cosima, Delphine and Felix are also there.”

“What’s going on?” She asked looking into the faces one after another. “And where’s Sarah? Shouldn’t she also be here?”

Cosima couldn’t help the sob that escaped her mouth before she buried her face in the crook of Delphine’s neck.

“Guys, you’re starting to scare me ...”

“Alison, love,” Siobhan started. “Sarah was involved in an accident.”

“An accident?” Alison started to fumble with the cross on her necklace - a habit that always showed when she was nervous. “What kind of accident?”

“The supermarket down the street got robbed. Unfortunately, Sarah was there when it happened.”

Delphine couldn’t help it but somehow admire the calm Siobhan radiated, almost like she wasn’t talking about her foster daughter but some random stranger.

“No ...” Alison teared up. “No, this can’t be true.” She looked around as if she expected the others to suddenly yell “Got yah!” or “Pranked” with Sarah suddenly jumping out from a corner. But all she could see were puffy red eyes, strains of tears on cheeks and bowed down heads. This definitely wasn’t a joke. This was the cruel reality.

“Are you okay?”, Siobhan asked in a soft voice and put one hand on Alison’s knee.

“I’m ... I’m not sure ...”

“If you want you can stay here. You too, of course”, she added looking at Delphine, Cosima and Felix.

Some time later, after Alison, Cosima, and Felix fell asleep in a spare room upstairs, Delphine and Siobhan sat in the kitchen.

“How are you?” The blonde knew it was a stupid question but she had to ask anyway.

“Bad ... and guilty ...”

“Why guilty?” Delphine frowned.

Mrs S didn’t answer. Instead she got up and rummaged in one of the cupboards before coming back to the table with two tumblers and a bottle of _Kilbeggan_ , some Irish whiskey as far as Delphine was aware. Without asking she also poured Delphine one before she finally spoke, again.

“Well, it was me who forgot the milk. If I had remembered about it when I was there ...”

“Siobhan, non,” the blonde shook her head, putting one hand over Mrs. S’ hand that was clutching a glass. “Do not even start to go there. Do not blame yourself. This is not your fault,” she insisted.

Siobhan didn’t look at her. Her glance was fixed on the honey-colored liquid. As if Delphine’s hand wasn’t there, Siobhan lifted the glass and emptied it in one sip.

“Do you think ...” The Frenchwoman started but bit her lip. She knew Sarah’s foster mum for about two years and knew how decent she was and that she wouldn’t do anything stupid. Maybe one or two glasses of whiskey was something she just needed right now. Besides, she had Irish roots as Cosima told her once and the way French people could handle wine is pretty similar to how the Irish could probably handle their whiskey.

“Would you mind leaving me alone?” Mrs S broke the silence that settled down between them.

“Sure,” Delphine smiled tightly.

“Like I said, you can stay if you want but right now I can’t stand any company.”

Delphine got up, leaving her drink untouched. Instead she put her hand on Siobhan’s shoulder. “You can call me anytime - day or night,” she offered before she left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Checking in on the spare room, she found Alison and Felix in each other's arms fast asleep, but there was no sign of Cosima which made her frown. Then she heard a low sobbing from the room on the other side of the floor ... Sarah’s room. Carefully, she pushed the door open and found her girlfriend on Sarah’s bed, her back towards the door.

“Chérie?”

“I feel so lost and empty. I’ve never felt like this before,” she replied, barely audible.

Delphine sat beside her and saw just now that the dreadlocked woman was holding a stuffed penguin in her hands. It looked somewhat familiar.

“I have the same one,” Cosima answered the unasked question. “Our parents bought them for our seventh birthday.” She hugged the stuffed animal close to her chest.

Delphine felt helpless. She wished to be able to take some of the pain away from her to make things more bearable. But all she could do was place an arm around her shoulder and kiss her temple. Delphine hadn’t lost a family member yet so she didn’t know what it felt like. But right now it was like she felt the same pain as Cosima with every fibre of her being.

“Please tell me this is just a bad nightmare,” Cosima asked and leaned into Delphine’s body.

The blonde bit her lower lip. There’s nothing she would have loved to do more or say. “Everything will be okay,” she answered instead and let her lips linger on Cosima’s temple while her eyes started to water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this. Any feedback (comments, kudos etc.) will be muchly appreciated =)


End file.
